ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Image in the Sand (episode)
okudagram About 32 minutes into this episode, there is a large okudagram referred to as "...the latest casualty reports...from the dominion counterattack on the Chin'Toka system..." My copy of the episode is too blurry to read any of the names. Most such lists are vast in-jokes, so I'd be much obliged if somebody could take a hi-res shot of it and tell us what it says. --Malimar 02:05, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Try Memory Alpha:Requested pictures, it might take a while, but it will more than likely get noticed there. --Gvsualan 02:19, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Romulan Presence From what I can gather in this episode, the decision to have a Romulan presence on the station is taken entirely by Starfleet without consulting the Bajoran government whatsoever, insofar as Kira knows nothing about it. However, isn't DS9 a Bajoran station? This jurisdiction thing came up several times in the first two seasons, most noticably in and , and then again in , when Starfleet leave, but the Bajoran militia stays. So, my question is, hoe could Starfleet approve the Romulan presence when surely such a decision must have been taken by the Bajorans? Is this worth placing as a rhetorical question of sorts in the BG section (like with Kira taking over the Defiant in )? – Bertaut talk 03:02, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I think so; it was certainly odd.– Cleanse talk 04:15, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::It is owned by the Bajorans, but run by Starfleet. – Fadm tyler 15:17, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::It may be technically owned by the Bajorans, but come on...we all know that the Federation only respects Bajor's ownership of the station as a courtesy to them, not wanting to alienate them and still having a desire to bring them into the Federation eventually. For all intents and purposes, it is a Federation space station that Starfleet will do with as it pleases, especially during a time of war. What's the most that Bajorans going to do if the Federation does something they disagree with—file an official protest with the Federation Council? And if they tried to take any action to expel Starfleet from the station, don't think that the Federation is beyond crushing them. They've done worse. Basically, what Kira says in the episode is representative of all of Bajor: the Federation does what it wants on DS9, and the Bajorans just have to live with it and be thankful that the Federation is slightly less heavy-handed in its dealings with other worlds than the Dominion.--Antodav 16:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I forget exactly when it happened, but a season or two previous, Starfleet took over the station when a Dominion attack was imminent. There was even a scene in Ops where Kira states to Sisko that the Provisional Government is against their actions, then says something like, "Now that that's over with.. Major Kira, reporting for duty". I figured that Starfleet retained control after that incident. Izkata 02:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::About ten minutes after that, Starfleet lost complete control of the station and the Dominion held control of it for many months, though with what also seems to have been a joint agreement with Bajor. Starfleet didn't "retain" anything. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::There is nothing in the episode to indicate one way or another what the Bajoran givernment thought of the idea of a Romulan presence or a hospital on Derna. It is conceivable that the Bajoran brass agreed with Starfleet, and it is simply Kira who objects.--Quixotic79 (talk) 21:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Vulcans/Romulans Kira and everyone else in this episode say that Romulans and Vulcans are virtually identical, even though their physical differences were a key point of . In that episode, Dr Crusher is unable to use the Vulcan crewmembers for a transfusion with a dying Romulan. They repeated this teeny continuity error in .--Moggy 01:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't see this as really being a continuity error. Humans and chimpanzees are virtually identical genetically as well, but a transfusion of blood from one would undoubtedly kill the other. Genetics is a tricky thing.--Antodav 16:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::To say nothing of the fact that I'm almost genetically identical to my next door neighbor, but a blood transfusion from me to them would probably kill them unless we share a common blood type. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::There also might have been medical advances in the years between the two episodes, or even ones that Crusher was simply unaware of.--31dot 22:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Right, but would a primatologist or veterinarian be able to treat human patients, simply because they're familiar with chimp physiology?--Pooneil 17:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::The overall point here is that we don't nitpick, precisely because there are numerous explanations for them.--31dot 18:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Besides which, Dr. Crusher had the medical knowledge to treat the Romulan in . Her problem wasn't knowledge, where her experience in Vulcans was enough to determine a proper course of treatment despite the "subtle differences," but rather a lack of raw materials to work with. She knew exactly what was wrong with her Romulan patient and exactly how to treat him, she just didn't have a transfusion available with the proper ribosomes (until she found Worf), and it was too complex to replicate. To call this a lack of knowledge comparable to a primatologist trying to treat a human (I bet they could succeed quite a bit, too) is like saying that Intel engineers lack the knowledge to make integrated circuits when there is no silicon available for them to use. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Although this is somewhat irrelevant to most of the above points, I just wanted to say that so long as they have the same blood type, chimpanzees and humans can and do get successful blood transfusions from one another. 10:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Removed I removed the following from the background section: * The baseball that falls to the ground starts moving from the left side of the piano that is being played by Sisko. However, the ball cannot be seen in the previous scene, where almost the whole top of the instrument is shown. for being a nitpick, and I believe an inaccurate one. -Angry Future Romulan 19:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Changed to correct Enterprise I changed "Enterprise-C" to "Enterprise-D" after I saw it - when did Worf and Barclay ever serve on NCC-1701-C? Am guessing it was a genuine mistake with touch-typing though, given the proximity of the C and D keys. 19:58, May 17, 2013 (UTC) by an anonymous Enterprise crew member.